pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Publicity
Publicity ''is the first episode of Champion. It first aired on 5-13-17. Synopsis Dakota Rex is the first official champion of the Mixas League. Deciding he is unprepared, Diantha invites him to co-host the 57th annual Kalos Conference Plot ''Smoke. It fills the screen. Slowly, but surely it fades away, revealing an unconscious Alakzam and a barely standing Lucario. This takes place on a battlefield, within an arena. Thousands of fans are in the stands. They are silent, in awe, until the stadium fills with deafening applause. Announcer, over loudspeakers: And, in a shocking turn of events, Lucario has triumphed over Alakazam. Dakota Rex of Rexio Town is the winner, and newly crowned first official champion of Mixas! The applause continues louder until the scene fades out. The scene opens on a black screen. You can hear cameras flashing and many people talking at once, asking questions. Finally, visibility is given. The scene is a red carpet, with many paparazzi and reporters surrounding. As of now, only one person is on the carpet itself- a young man with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a tall and lean build. he wears black converse, black slacks, an white t-shirt, and a black blazer over it. Paparazzi: Champion Dakota, just- Paparazzi 2: Champion, if you don't- This continues for a few seconds before Dakota approaches an attractive male correspondent from MNN. At the end of the carpet, in an area secured by security, two people stand with a glass of champagne in their hand. One of them is a strikingly beautiful women in her early thirties, wearing an elegant white dress and white overcoat. Her hair is brown and patterned similar to a star, and she has striking blue eyes. Next to her is a handsome man, wearing a tuxedo. He has black curly hair and blue eyes, and light stubble. '' Women: He's good, professor. Man: I'm not quite sure I catch what you mean, Diantha. Diantha: Well, Professor Sycamore, take a look on how he's picking people to talk to. ''She gestures over to Dakota, who has just left another attractive male correspondent for Kanto Info, and is now talking to a very pretty reporter from Kalos Nightly. Sycamore: I don't see anything they have in common. Just three attracti- He looks at Diantha, who nods, and he sighs. Sycamore: So he's talking to attractive people. How does that make him good? Diantha: Well, these paparazzi will make or break him with the pictures. In all of the pictures, he's seen with good-looking people. Those pictures sell better. Sycamore: Sell better? To who? Diantha: Anyone. Tabloids, the internet, anywhere they can sell. And if they sell, his image is painted. He's getting attention, that's for sure, and this red carpet shoot isn't defining everything, but it's a for sure start. Sycamore: It's amazing he knows about it, being his first time and all. Diantha: Hardly. I told him everything he needed to know beforehand. Sycamore sighs as the scene fades The scene opens on Dakota sitting alone in a hotel dining room. He is wearing a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans, with black and white converse. His hair is not as styled as it was in the last scene, but his energy is more or less the same. In front of him is a finished plate of assorted breakfast foods. He's scrolling through his phone. Dakota, to himself: C'mon Dakota... what did you put his contact as? Voice: By 'his', I assume you mean mine? Dakota looks up to meet the eyes of another young man in the doorway of the dining room. He's tall and fit, with black hair and blue eyes. '' Dakota: You're, uh, Man: Jacob, yeah, that's me. Dakota: You were the one that I, uh- Jacob, raising his eyebrow: Almost made out with? Yeah, that sounds right. But hey, you were really good at almost-kissing. It's not your fault paparazzi are everywhere. Dakota: I guess you're right. And, if you'd want to um, maybe, like continue- ''He's interrupted as Diantha enters the room wearing a white hoodie and black leggings. Jacob: I'll see you around, Dakota. He takes off, leaving a flustered Dakota and a confused Diantha. Diantha: Who- Dakota: Where's the professor? Sycamore, was his name, correct? Diantha: He's getting cleaned up. Terribly hungover. How are you not? Dakota: I'm twenty. It's illegal and I'd rather not have my title revoked. Diantha: And, the boy- Dakota: Not to be mentioned. Diantha: You're awfully good at this. Dakota: This? Diantha: The whole "icy champion who takes no shit" thing. Dakota: Oh please, that's just tired me. Truth be told, I have no clue how to run a country. Diantha: I can help you with that. Dakota: How? Diantha: The 57th Kalos Conference begins in one month. I'd like to formally invite you to co-host with me. It will teach you how a region should be operated, especially during important times, as well as getting your name out to the world. Dakota ponders this in shock. Finally, he nods his head. Dakota: Deal. The scene cuts. The screen is now black and reads "One Month Later". That screen fades away and reveals an arena. In the middle of the battlefield in the arena stand Diantha and Dakota. Diantha: Ladies and gentlemen! I am Champion Diantha, and today we mark the beginning of the 57th Annual Kalos Conference! Trainers from all over the region, and even the globe, have travelled far and wide to make it here, so let's give them a huge round of applause. The audience cheers loudly. Dakota: I am Champion Dakota of the Mixas Region, and I am here to co-host with the amazing Mrs. Diantha Spellington. The audience applauses again. Dakota: In order to commemorate this year's conference, Champion Diantha and I will battle a one-on-one battle against each other. So, without further adieu, I need you to make some noise Kalos! The audience cheers loudly as Dakota and Diantha move into their positions on the field. Silently, they both draw a pokeball and toss it onto the field, releasing their pokemon. On Diantha's side stands her Goodra, a tall purple dragon with slime oozing off of it. On Dakota's side stands a Sandslash. Like all of Dakota's pokemon, it bears a nickname. Dakota: Alright Ian, let's get things started with Sandstorm! Ian the Sandslash whips his claws and sand erupts from all over the battlefield, creating a constantly moving cloud of dust. Diantha: Oh, not so fast, Dakota. Goodra! Rain Dance! Goodra roars into the sky as clouds form. It starts pouring viciously and the rain turns the sand into mud, weighing it to the ground and cancelling the Sandstorm. Dakota: That's okay Ian, use Earthquake to Metal Claw to Gyro Ball! Ian strikes his claw into the ground, creating shockwaves and shaking the earth. This knocks Goodra over. The Sandslash then jumps to Goodra and coats his claw with metallic energy before striking the purple dragon with it. Finally, as Goodra attempts to get up, Ian slams into it as a steel-coated spinning ball. Diantha: Goodra, no! Dakota: Good job Ian! Now retreat before it can get up! Ian scurries back to Dakota while Goodra slowly stands up. Ian and Goodra glare at each other before Goodra falls to his knees. Diantha: Ladies and gentlemen, Champion Dakota of Mixas has won the battle! Let the 57th Annual Kalos Conference begin! Major Events * Dakota, Professor Sycamore, Diantha, and Jacob are all introduced * Dakota wins title of Champion of Mixas * Dakota is official invited to co-host the 57th Annual Kalos Conference * Dakota defeats Diantha in a one-on-one battle Characters Main * Dakota * Diantha * Jacob Supporting * Professor Sycamore Minor * Announcer * Unknown Trainer * Paparazzi Pokemon * Alakazam (Unknown Trainer's) * Lucas the Lucario (Unnamed in episode but confirmed) (Dakota's) * Goodra (Diantha's) * Ian the Sandslash (Dakota's) Trivia * This episode was rewritten twice after both of the initial scripts were lost. * This episode was meant to be a sort of prologue, which explains the lack of casting and short nature * This episode official reveals Dakota as not straight. Whilst not said on-air, it is confirmed that he is bisexual. * In the second scene, news station MNN is mentioned. MNN stands for Mixas News Network, which is a parody of CNN, or Central News Network